With All My Heart
by Night Reign
Summary: A lovely evening, the perfect evening, and a mission to accomplish Naruto has to face a huge trial. One that has his so nervous. A proposal to the woman he cares for. Romance. NaruXHina. One-shot.


**Hello again to all my readers. I haven't been posting as often as I should or would like to, but rest assured I am writing... When I can. But I wanted to get this story out. I'd written it some time ago, and I feel a bit of pride for this. So please, R & R**

_With All My Heart_

Naruto was nervously pacing back and forth, as he thought of the night ahead of him.

Naruto had a date with the gorgeous, Hinata Hyuuga, and at the moment that was driving insane. The anticipation!

True, this wasn't the first time that Naruto and Hinata had been out on a date. In fact, they had been dating for a little over than a year now. But tonight, tonight was different. Tonight, everything had to perfect. Everything had to be extra special, since tonight, Naruto had planned on asking the big question.

Everything was set. Naruto had gotten a pianist to play Hinata's favorite classical pieces, he'd gotten the restaurant staff to go along with his plans for the moment. The chef was cooking Hinata's favorite meal and their table would be away from the other customers, atop the restaurant's balcony. And under the dark blue sky, in the full moon light, Hinata would look more beautiful than any other, if that were even possible.

Everything was perfect for the night, down to the last detail. Including the most important detail, the ring.

Naruto reached into his waistcoat and produced a small satin covered box. Slowly he opened the lid and gazed at the perfection of the engagement ring.

There it laid, white gold band with a 10 carat diamond, delicately placed in the center. It took Naruto weeks, and thousands of dollars to find the perfect ring, but it was worth it for Hinata, anything would be worth it.

Naruto gave himself a quick overlook of himself. He was dressed in a black suit, it made him look like he was going to prom.

Once he felt he looked good enough, Naruto left to pick up Hinata.

Once at the Hyuuga compound, he was greeted by Hiashi.

Before, Hiashi made Naruto extremely nervous, but after spending time together, the two of them grew on each other. It was in fact Hiashi. Who put thought of marriage into Naruto's head.

Hiashi greeted Naruto with a smile, wide enough to match his own.

"Naruto!" Hiashi cried, his arms wide as he greeted his soon to be son-in-law. "How are you?" he asked, as he brought him into the sitting room to talk.

"I'm fine Hiashi, just a little anxious" Naruto said. With a great smile on his face. "So, do you have the ring?" Naruto went wide eyed and waved his arms trying to shush him, "keep it down," Naruto whispered "I want it to be a surprise!"

Hiashi's smile went wider at that, "well, aren't you the romantic." Naruto sighed, he figured that Hiashi would be like this. He'd been giddy ever since Naruto had asked his permission to asked Hinata to marry him.

As Naruto thought of that, the door to the room opened, and in walked a young girl with dark blue hair. And pale white eyes. In her hands was a tray of tea.

The girl reminded Naruto of Hinata when they had started dating, the girl was about 17 years old, and Naruto knew this familiar face well.

"Hey Hanabi! How are you?" Naruto asked, Hanabi looked as if she hadn't even noticed Naruto's greeting. Though as usual, hanabi's tell showed that she noticed Naruto. Lightly but noticeably, hanabi's cheeks blushed slightly when she looked at Naruto.

Before Naruto could say anything else, Hanabi served the tea and left the room.

Hiashi grinned as he watched his fleeing daughter and turned back to Naruto, "my, you certainly do have a way with Hyuuga women, don't you." Naruto rolled his eyes, Hiashi never missed a chance to tease Naruto over Hanabi having a crush on him, and Hinata being in love with him. "Hiashi, you know the only girl for me, Hyuuga or not, is Hinata." Naruto said as he pulled out the small box, "and I've got the proof right here."

At the sight of the box, Hiashi became completely serious. "Naruto, I want you to know, that I think of you as a son. And I'm glad that Hinata has found someone like you to spend her life with." Naruto was speechless and Hiashi gave him a warm smile.

The door to the room slid open once again and in popped Hanabi's head "Naruto, Hinata's ready."

Naruto stood tall and walking out of the room. With Hiashi close behind.

Standing there in the hall was an embodiment of beauty. A goddess like no other.

She had dark-violet hair, and pail eyes that Naruto constantly lost himself in. Her pale perfect cheeks were lightly dusted with blush. Her full, luscious lips her painted with ruby-red lipstick.

She was wearing a midnight blue evening gown that clung to her perfect figure. Showing off every one of her curves.

As Naruto continued to stare, Hinata's cheeks grew redder, "n-Naruto, could you not stare so much, it's embarrassing."

Naruto blushed and quickly turned away. He hadn't noticed just how intensely he'd been staring at her. But both Hiashi and Hanabi had, and they found it amusing.

"Well Hinata, shall we?" Naruto said as he held out his arm, whish she graciously accepted.

The restaurant was alive with waiters moving and cooks calling out orders. Naruto went over to the greeter, who asked for a reservation. "Ah! Mr. Uzumaki! Of course, right this way sir." They were lead past the bustling waiters, to a staircase.

They ascended the staircase and walked out onto a balcony.

Standing there on the balcony was a small table with candle placed in the center. To the side stood a grand piano, with the pianist waiting to begin.

Everything seemed perfect. Thought when Naruto looked out, he saw nothing. No black starry sky or full moon. Only the cloudy night sky.

"Damn!" he muttered under his breath, "is something wrong Naruto?" he looked over and saw Hinata, a concerned look was on her face. "No, nothing's wrong. Let's sit." Naruto led Hinata to the table and held her chair out for her.

Once Hinata was seated, Naruto had the pianist begin to play. Hinata's eyes lit up as the music began to flow. Her look of enjoyment made Naruto happy, he felt that at least something had gone right.

As the music played, the waiter entered with a bucket of ice and a bottle of wine. As the wine was placed to cool, a second waiter entered with a tray, with two covered plates. One was placed in front of Hinata, while the other was placed in front of Naruto.

"Um, excuse me," Hinata said shyly, "but we didn't order anything yet." The waiter removed the cover to the tray. Hinata was surprised to see the meal under the tray to be exactly what she wanted to order.

"Naruto, did you do all this?" she asked. "You wouldn't believe how long it took to get everything perfect for tonight." Naruto said, grinning widely.

As the pianist played on, Hinata closed her eyes and listened to the soft notes. Humming along with the melody.

Naruto's gaze was fixed on Hinata, as she hummed, a small smile graced her lips as she took in everything, '_Beautiful_' was the only word to describe her now. So beautiful, he had no idea how he'd ever gotten such a woman.

Naruto though back to when Hinata had confessed to him. Now that he looked back, the fact that he never realized how Hinata felt, made him feel like a complete idiot.

All those years of chasing after Sakura, he had the most beautiful girl after him. And he had no idea.

"So," Hinata said, bringing Naruto back to focus, "anymore surprises for the night?" Naruto picked up his wine glass, he swirled it slightly, a small grin spread, as he teasingly replied, "maybe…"

Hinata smiled and lifted her own wine glass, "Well then," Hinata raised her glass, "to more surprises," Naruto grinned widely as he did the same. "To more surprises." As they clink of their glasses rang through the night.

At least an hour had passed, and Hinata and Naruto were regaling each other about their latest mission.

Naruto was going on about defeating a six man squad, single-handedly. Truthfully, he'd had Neji, Lee and Yamato with him.

Hinata giggled, as she listened. She knew perfectly well that Naruto was stretching the truth, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her was being here with him, like this.

By now, they had moved passed their main course, and were waiting on dessert. Naruto had made sure that the chef made Hinata's favorite dessert, Chocolate Soufflé.

The sky was still cloudy and even though the entire sky was dark from the night, Naruto noticed the rain clouds. Though it was nothing too serious.

The wind had picked up slightly, giving Hinata and Naruto a cool breeze, "ah~! Doesn't this breeze feel wonderful?" Hinata asked, as the wind blew across her pale skin.

Off in the distance, the two heard a low rumble, thunder.

They looked off at the storm, though it must have been sever, from their distance, it looked beautiful, as the lightning danced in the sky to the thunder's music.

The night was still young, but Naruto didn't want to take any chances. The rain was moving slightly more towards them, and he didn't was the rain to catch them before the big moment. The rest of the plan would have to be held off. If he was going to propose, it had to be now.

Naruto reached into his pocket, "Hinata… there's something… I mean… I want… um…." Hinata giggled as Naruto stumbled over his words. '_Relax Naruto! You can do this. You rehearsed, you can do this!_' Naruto thought. He was determined to do this.

"Hinata, I-" "Dessert sir." The waiter said, as he placed the tray on the table. "Thank you," Naruto said, malice was clearly in his voice, "that will be all."

Naruto turned back to Hinata, who was opening their final dish. Her eyes went wide at the sight of her favorite dish. Thought before she could even smell the delicious scent, a crack of thunder shattered their tranquil night.

Hinata's eyes teared slightly, as her Soufflé fell, sinking into itself.

A second thunder crack sounded, and out of nowhere, rain began to pour. Soaking both Hinata and Naruto in just a matter of seconds.

Hinata ducked under the table, trying to escape from the rain. Naruto just sat there, downtrodden and depressed. His perfect plan. Ruined. Completely.

All of his planning, for this night, ruined.

"Naruto! Get down here, before you get sick!" Hinata cried, though Naruto didn't care either way. He slid down from his chair under the table. Under the table, Hinata was wringing the water from her long, dark hair.

Her eye shadow and blush had smeared, and her beautiful dress was ruined by the rain water.

Naruto's head and heart sank. "I'm sorry Hinata." He said solemnly, "I ruined your evening. I just-" Hinata placed two fingers on his lips, telling him to stop talking.

"baka." Hinata said, though she was giggling while she spoke. "My night was unbelievably perfect. Because I got to spend it with you."

Hinata slid over and laid her back against Naruto, snuggling closely to him. "Hinata, I'm soaking wet!" hi said, not wanting her to get sick, "I don't care!" she said sternly, as she took both of his hands and wrapped them around herself.

Naruto pulled her closer to himself, holding her tightly. Not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes, the rain had subsided, Naruto stuck his head out and saw the rain stopped. "Hinata, you can come out, the rain stopped." Hinata poked her head out from under the table. "Aw, can't we just stay here?" Naruto shook his head and smiled softly, "I think you'll like what's out here to see." Naruto said as he looked upwards at the sky.

Hinata crawled out and brushed off, her slightly dry, dress though she lost focus when she saw what Naruto meant.

The rain had cleared away the clouds, revealing the beautiful night sky. The stars were like diamonds, shimmering brightly. Hinata's eyes shone just as bright as she gazed at the wondrous night sky.

The moon, just as Naruto had anticipated, was full and bright. Making Hinata's pale, perfect skin, glowed in the moon's light.

Naruto didn't know what to make of this moment, but something made it feel just right.

Naruto came up behind Hinata, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed. Naruto rested his head on her shoulder and tenderly kissed the crook of her neck. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Hinata whispered, her breath escaped her as she looked up at the sky, as Naruto held her so lovingly.

"They are." Naruto said, "But, you outshined them all."

Even in the white moonlight, shining on her, Naruto could see Hinata's cheeks, flushing scarlet.

"Would you like me to catch you a star?" Naruto asked, as he reached into his pocket again. "Oh, Naruto! You're so silly." She giggled.

"I don't mean to be," he said. The box in his hand and out of Hinata's sight. Naruto opened the box, "I'll catch you a star, to shine for you always. For you." He said.

Naruto raised his hand up into the sky, and snapped the box shut. He released his grip on Hinata and moved around, in front of her.

"I love you Hinata," he said joyously, "I love you too, Naruto." Hinata said. "I never want to lose you." He said.

"Naruto, what is this?" Hinata asked, her voice had a slightly worried tone.

Without saying a word, Naruto answered everything, as he dropped to his knee, and held the small box in his palm. "Hinata Hyuuga, I love you, with ever fiber of my being! I would do anything to prove it!" Naruto was pouring his soul out, though Hinata was speechless. "I may be a screw up, and I may not be the wealthiest man. I don't always do things the "proper way," and I might not always come home from a mission at a hundred percent." Hinata still silent, she knew he wasn't finished, "but one thing that you can always rely on, is that I will always love you. That I will never stop loving you!"

Hinata could hear and feel the fierce intensity, in his voice. She knew it was all true.

Naruto opened the small, satin box, and let Hinata's star shine for her. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?"

Hinata was speechless, her eyes were pouring over with tears as she looked down at Naruto.

She wiped away the tears, but as quickly wiped away, they spilled over again. Naruto stood and wiped away the tears from her eyes. Hinata took his hand and held it against her cheek.

"So… will you?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata dropped his hand and crushed her lips to his. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. This kiss was deep and passionate. The kind that they would remember for years to come.

When she pulled away, Naruto was dumbfounded, thought he quickly regained himself. "So… is that a yes?" Naruto asked. Hinata giggled at his question, "of course it's a yes, baka!" she cried as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

The rain suddenly began pouring once again, though neither of them seemed to notice, or care. The only thing that mattered now. The only thing on either of their minds, was each other.

***sniffles* Wasn't that beautiful?**

**Well, thanks for reading, and please, R&R and let me know what you thought of it. And let me know if you think I should take this story and run with it, or leave it a one-shot.**

**Thanks for you patience. Just have a little more while I continue my work.**


End file.
